FairyTale
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: Naruto is the best pianist in Konoha. Hinata is his best friend since elementary. She had helped him make it big. As their best friends are having love problems, Naruto starts to realize his feelings for Hinata as they get ready for his big recital NXH SX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I have made another story. This story probably won't be as long as my other stories, maybe…we'll see. This story is inspired and based on the song Tong Hua by Guang Liang. You should watch the video so sad.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. And I don't own Tong Hua by Guang Liang.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

--

"Wrong"

Another note was played.

"Wrong"

Two notes were played until the third note came out wrong.

"Wrong again Naruto-kun" The blonde haired boy looked at his dark blue haired best friend.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he grinned. "I still don't get it" Hinata smiled as she signaled Naruto to scoot over so she could also sit in front of the piano. Naruto watched in awe as she began to play the song she had been teaching him.

Naruto Uzumaki was known as one of the two best piano players that lived in this country. His father and mother, Yondaime and Kushina, were the number one best piano players in Konoha, so he had to live up to people's expectations of him. Hinata Hyuga was one of his best friends. She was the oldest daughter of the Hyuga Company's leader, so she came from a rich well known family.

They had been best friends since elementary. They had taken piano lessons together ever since. Now that they had graduated college together, Hinata had been helping Naruto write songs. The one he had been practicing was Hinata's new song she made. It was called Fairytale.

"Pay attention okay?" Hinata said as she placed her fingers on the keys as she began to play. The sun shined on her. She had closed her eyes as her fingers danced across the keys. She started to sing as well. Unknown to her, her best friend began to record her singing. After a few minutes, she finished.

"Beautiful…" Naruto commented as she blushed.

"Were you even watching?" She asked.

"Yeah! I was paying attention the whole time!" Naruto said. Hinata laughed as she looked at her watch.

"Well, I have to go to my doctor's appointment…" Hinata said as she didn't seem to look happy about it. Naruto noticed.

"For what?" He asked as he walked her to the door.

"Eh? Just my annual checkup, that's all" Hinata said as she hugged him.

"Hey, are you going to Ino's party later?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am"

"Then, I'll pick you up at six?"

"Okay. Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata waved him a goodbye as she walked away. Naruto just smiled as he grabbed his camera and jumped on his bed as he listened to the video he recorded. He played it over and over again as he tried to write down the lyrics Hinata had sung unconsciously or not.

Soon his doorbell rang. He opened the door as a pink haired girl was standing in front of him crying her eyes out.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in surprised as he led her in. He had also known Sakura since elementary. In fact he had known everyone since then, except for Gaara and his siblings, and Sai. He met Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari in middle school and Sai in high school but he knew Sakura since they were in diapers. Sakura was like his little sister. He had another best friend who he knew as long Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha was like a brother to him. They'd always get into fights but they were really close. Their parents were childhood friends and that's how they knew each other.

Naruto led Sakura to his couch as he got her a glass of water, since it looked like she had been crying for a long time. "Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked. He could hear Sakura's attempts of trying to stop crying.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun" she said wiped her tears away. Naruto sighed. Sasuke always seemed to be the reason why Sakura would always cry. Honestly, Sasuke and Sakura would make a good couple but he had always hurt her. She had been in love with him since elementary. But only he and Ino knew that.

"What did he do?" Sakura shook her head as she put her cell phone on the coffee table.

"I-I was suppose to meet up with Sasuke-kun in his office. He told me to come meet him there because he promised me we'd go to Ino's party together. S-So when I went into the office, he was leaning on against this red haired girl with glasses. She was almost topless and she was starting to undress him as well. When I entered, he just looked at me like he didn't care I saw 

him. When I got a better look at the girl, it was my own s-sister" Sakura began to cry again. Naruto's mouth dropped. "He knew I was coming too!"

"Teme and K-Karin?!" Naruto said shocked. "But Sasuke wouldn't ever do anything like that. Besides, isn't your sister talking to that Suigetsu?" Sakura nodded. "Well you know her. She never cares about me"

Naruto frowned as Sakura continued her story. Her tears had stopped for now.

"Karin immediately got up and tried talking to me. She grabbed my shoulders and was all like 'He was just playing around. I couldn't stop him because he forced himself onto me'. I was like 'right' then I ran away" her cell phone soon rang on the table.

Sakura and Naruto looked to see Karin's name on the caller id. Sakura was on the verge of tears again. Naruto watched as Sakura grabbed her cell phone and put it on silent.

"Cheer up Sakura-chan!" Naruto said trying to lighten the mood. "Well, Ino's party is tonight, so you can forget your problems there"

"Yeah, you're probably right" Sakura said. She looked around his living room to see his grand ivory piano near the large window. "So Mr. Famous piano player, did you learn a new song yet?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

Naruto smiled as he went to get his camera. "Hinata-chan came over today and helped me with a new song she came up with" He showed her the video from earlier as he watched with excitement as he tried to sing the words but ended up slurring them. Sakura watched her best friend as he was really interested in the video. She smirked.

"So, since when were you in love with her? You didn't even tell me?" Sakura asked out of nowhere.

"W-What?" Naruto ended up falling as Sakura caught the camera and laughed.

"I can tell. You're in love with Hinata-chan" Sakura smiled. "Did you tell her?"

Naruto turned pink. "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"You can't lie to me Naruto; I can read you like an open book. You're in love with her. I think it's cute. You're growing up!" Sakura teased. "So let me see what you got so far" She said pointing to the piano.

"I'm not that good but okay" Naruto and Sakura walked to the piano as he sat down and began to play. After a couple seconds, he messed up. He made a face as Sakura patted his back.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll get better." Sakura said. "You have a really nice job"

"Thanks, how about you being the number one best doctor in Konoha and aside from that you also model and one of the best violinists out there" Naruto complimented. "Don't tell Karin, but you're a better model than she is"

Sakura sadly smiled. "Yeah, I just can't believe she'd do such a thing. She knew I was in love with him. Even my brother and his friend Itachi knew"

"How is Sasori doing?"

"Very good actually. He and Deidara are having an excellent career in the art and photography field. They even chose me over Karin to be their model. They finally getting big, being known as the Akatsuki and t-"Sakura stopped when they heard knocking on the door. Naruto looked through the door hole. He made a face as he turned to look at Sakura.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as Sakura's eyes widened. She really didn't want to face him at the moment. Naruto looked at the clock.

"Hey, I'm supposed to pick up Hinata right now. Can you do that for me instead? Tell her I'm sorry. Go through the back" Naruto smiled. Sakura mouthed a thank you as she left. Making sure she got out, he opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked. Naruto let him enter as Sasuke made his way to the couch. He noticed two glasses of water.

"You had guest?" Sasuke asked. Naruto froze.

"Uh yeah, Hinata-chan came over earlier to help me with a new song" Naruto said.

"Is she going to the party?" Sasuke asked.

"Who Hinata-chan?"

"No, Sakura…" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day" Naruto lied. Sasuke smirked.

"Liar…" Sasuke said as he pointed out an object on the table. Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura had left her cell phone.

"She was crying…" Naruto said as he got up. Sasuke got up as well bringing Sakura's cell phone along with him. Naruto led them outside as he locked his door before heading out to Ino's party.

"I know…" Sasuke said.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked. "Why do you always hurt her? She's in love with you"

"Yeah right. Everyone says that to me, but they don't mean it. They just like me because I'm rich; I'm soon going to inherit the Uchiha Company, and because of my looks. That's why Sakura says she's in love with me" Naruto made a noise.

"And you call me an idiot" Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look. "Never mind, but Sakura's own sister? That's like double messed up"

"You don't know my story" Sasuke said. "She was coming to the company to talk to my brother, but she ended up coming to my office. I remembered Sakura was coming in an hour, so I convinced Karin to cooperate with me. She didn't like her sister liking me because she hates Itachi. You know how they were together before. I didn't want her to get really close to me; I wanted to hurt her so she wouldn't be in love with me"

"Also because of Itachi…" Naruto said knowingly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. Naruto felt sorry for Sasuke. He guessed he had a good reason to do that to Sakura. Every time Sasuke got close to a girl romance-wise, Itachi would steal the girl away or sometime like that. Did that mean he felt anything to Sakura?

"How do you feel about her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't say anything for a while.

"I've been in love with her since elementary" Sasuke muttered as he walked ahead of Naruto. Naruto's mouth dropped.

"HEY!" Naruto walked faster to catch up. "Then just tell her, if your love for her is that strong, then Itachi wouldn't be able to do anything."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll tell her when you tell Hinata you love her"

"Fine…hey what, you too? Sakura-chan said the same thing" Naruto said.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed. He had always thought that Hinata was really attractive. She was nice, pretty, had a good personality, and he loved being around her. But did he love her? Maybe if he helped Sasuke and Sakura with their love problem, then maybe he can figure out how he feels toward Hinata. She can probably even help.

Naruto looked up to see they were at a club. When they entered, they looked down to see many of their friends at the party. Ino had looked up and waved at them. She was talking to Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari. Hinata saw Naruto and smiled at him. Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto come up to them as she walked away from the group. Naruto watched as Sasuke frowned.

"Just talk to her" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke.

"Heck no. He is not getting any closer to Sakura" Ino said as she crossed her arms. "She came to the party with a sad face on. It took her a while for her to tell me what happened, and you are lucky Sasori isn't here yet, or else he'd kill you for hurting his baby sister"

"Ino" Naruto said. "He should talk to her" He pushed Sasuke to Sakura's direction.

"Why did you do that?!" Naruto just smiled.

"You know how Sakura-chan's been in love with Sasuke since forever?"

"And?" Tenten and Temari asked.

"Well, he just happened to be in love with her for that long" Ino gaped.

"But he's too scared to tell her. He's scared to be with her so he hurts her" Naruto sighed. "Hinata, we're going to get them together" Hinata smiled as Naruto put his arm around her.

Sakura, from a distance, watched Naruto put an arm around Hinata. Sakura frowned when she remembered what Hinata had told her one the way to the party. She wanted to tell Naruto, but now wasn't the time. Besides, it wasn't in her place. Hinata just smiled and said she just wanted Naruto to learn the song, and then she'd tell him.

"Give me your strongest drink" Sakura ordered the bartender.

"Um, I don't think you-"

"Did I ask you to fucking think?" Sakura growled.

"Right away miss" the bartender went to get her order.

"Since when did you drink?" Sakura looked to see her sister who sat next to her.

"Since when did you care?" Sakura asked as the bartender gave her the drink.

"I'm your sister" Karin said. Sakura looked at Karin as she grabbed her drink and chugged it before laughing.

"You're funny. You never acted like a sister to me and sisters don't do sexual actions with the guy her sister had been in love with since elementary!" Sakura snapped as she crushed the glass cup in her hands as Karin flinched.

"You don't understand! I was protecting you! I was trying to prevent you from getting hurt!" Karin said.

"Well you suck at trying to prevent me from getting hurt" Sakura said as she got up.

"You know how I felt when I was with Itachi. He hurt me so much; I thought I couldn't love ever again. I don't want you to be with his little brother in fear that you would end up dealing what I dealt with"

"So you almost had sex with Sasuke, so I wouldn't feel like my life was over? I hate you!" Sakura cried out. Karin was about to cry. She truly did do it for her little sister's protection.

**Flashback**

"_So you're Sakura's sister"_

"_And your Itachi's brother. I must have gone to the wrong room" Karin said as she turned to leave._

"_Help me"_

"_With what?"Sasuke soon explained to her._

"_You hate Itachi too huh? I guess I'll help" Karin said. '__**Since this will keep her away from you and your bastard of a brother'**_

"_She's coming" Sasuke whispered as he told Karin to get ready. Karin nodded as she sat on top of his desk and brought down her top, but not down enough for Sasuke to see stuff she didn't want him to. Sasuke loosed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He put his hand on both sides as Karin put her hands on his chest. They soon brought their faces together like they were going to kiss._

_The door soon opened._

"_Sasuke-kun I'm he-"Karin heard her little sister enter the room as she knew her sister was hurting. But it was for her own good. Sasuke was Itachi's brother and brothers are all the same. She would not let Sakura go through what she had._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke heard Sakura gasp._

"_K-Karin-neechan?" The two could hear the hurt and betrayal in her voice. _

"_I-I'm sorry, I should have knocked at first" Sakura said as she looked to the ground. She was too ashamed to look up. Karin pushed Sasuke away as she went to her sister._

"_He was just playing around. I couldn't stop him because he forced himself on to me!" Karin tried to explain. Sakura finally looked up at her sister and smiled. But Karin knew better, it was a fake one._

"_Right…" Sakura said as she ran away._

"_Sakura!" Karin cried out as Itachi had walked out of his office and stared at Karin's current appearance. He frowned as he looked from her to Sakura's retreating figure, and then went back to his room with a slammed door._

_Karin soon closed the door as Sasuke fixed himself. Karin had fixed herself too._

"_Are you happy now?"Karin asked as she glared at Sasuke._

"_What about you? You agreed to it. Aren't you her sister?" Sasuke smirked. Karin glared at him more. _

"_This will help her from facing the hurt Itachi had caused me. I will not let you hurt her" With that Karin walked out of the office as Sasuke banged his fist on his desk._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura got off her seat and turned around to see Sasuke who stared at her in shocked. Had he heard what she said? At the moment she didn't care, she was drunk.

"Sakura" Sasuke called out.

"Don't talk to me Uchiha. I hate you. Go fuck my sister or find something else you can do to hurt me" Sakura said as she left to go up the stairs. Everyone in the club was quiet as they watched Sakura go up the stairs.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out as the door to the entrance opened and Sakura bumped into someone.

Sasuke growled as Karin made her way up the stairs as well.

Sakura looked up to see eyes that reminded her of Sasuke.

"Why hello there" The man said as he helped Sakura up.

"Itachi, don't touch her!" Sakura heard her sister's voice as she went pass Itachi and found herself in the arms of another man.

"Saki! Sasori, your little sister seemed to have been drinking, un"

"Sakura, explain" Sasori said as he looked at his sister. She never drinks unless she was upset or pissed.

"Sakura!" Sasori looked to see his other sister as she made her way to them.

"What happened?" Sasori asked. Karin didn't answer him as she knocked Sakura out.

"I'll be taking her home, she's drunk" Karin said. "Apologize to Yamanaka for me" Sasori nodded to his sister as he and his friends entered the club.

**-At Naruto's house-**

Naruto had let Sasuke stay at his house for a while. He could feel the tension between him and his brother. They would most likely try to kill each other. He had hoped Sakura and her sister weren't killing each other at the house as well.

Sasuke was still sleeping on his couch as the morning sun hit his face as he made breakfast. There was knocking on the door as Naruto opened it.

"Good morning Naruto-kun"

"Hey Hinata, come on in. You're just in time, I made breakfast. Chocolate chip waffles, your favorite" Naruto said as he wiggled his eye brows.

"You know me all too well" Hinata said as she laughed.

"Well I have known you since elementary, what do you expect." Naruto grinned.

"True. Well I came over today so we can work on your piece. You have a big recital at the end of this month. People all over the world are coming to Konoha to see your performance. I've taught you three songs. You just need to learn 'Fairytale' then we're done" Hinata said as she clapped her hands together.

"You make it seem important that I learn 'Fairytale' perfectly. With the other songs, you were never like this" Naruto pointed out as he served her a stack of waffles.

Hinata took a bite as she gulped it down. "The song is just really important to me. It's my very first song with lyrics. So you can surprise everyone by singing as well."

"Yikes, I can't sing" Naruto joked. "Everyone will want their money back and sue me for making them deaf."

"Hah, yeah right. Let's hear you sing Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Okay, but you asked for it" Naruto said as he cleared his throat. Hinata giggled as Naruto began to try to sing 'Fairtale'. It came out horrible.

"Who's dying?" a sleepy Sasuke had rushed into the kitchen. Naruto made a face.

"N-Naruto-kun, stop joking around and sing" Hinata said.

"I was singing my best…" Naruto made a face as Hinata covered her mouth shocked that she had insulted Naruto. She immediately got up and hugged him tightly.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Hinata stuttered as she pecked him on the cheeks. "You're always joking so I thought you were messing around with me!" Naruto had turned pink as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he smirked leaving the two alone.

"Told you I can't sing…" Naruto said embarrassed that the fact of Sasuke running into the kitchen thinking someone was dying when he was singing. He had also caught Hinata kissing him on the cheek, proving Naruto of Sasuke's and Sakura's theory of him being in love with Hinata. Maybe he was falling for her.

"Well, um, let's begin" Hinata said as she pulled Naruto to his piano.

-

-

-

-

-

**I was listening to Tong Hua by Guang Liang also known as Fairytale and I came up with this story. I love this song and the music video for it was so sad. This story is NaruHina and SasuSaku, maybe some ShikaIno, NejiTen, and ItaKarSui. But the main couple is NaruHina and SasuSaku. I hoped you guys liked the first chapter.**

**Everyone please review. Getting lots of reviews makes me want to update faster, people that read my other stories should know that by now haha :**

**-Kumiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Fairytale**

"_Who's dying?" a sleepy Sasuke had rushed into the kitchen. Naruto made a face._

"_N-Naruto-kun, stop joking around and sing" Hinata said._

"_I was singing my best…" Naruto made a face as Hinata covered her mouth shocked that she had insulted Naruto. She immediately got up and hugged him tightly._

"_I-I didn't mean it!" Hinata stuttered as she pecked him on the cheeks. "You're always joking so I thought you were messing around with me!" Naruto had turned pink as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he smirked leaving the two alone._

"_Told you I can't sing…" Naruto said embarrassed that the fact of Sasuke running into the kitchen thinking someone was dying when he was singing. He had also caught Hinata kissing him on the cheek, proving Naruto of Sasuke's and Sakura's theory of him being in love with Hinata. Maybe he was falling for her._

"_Well, um, let's begin" Hinata said as she pulled Naruto to his piano._

_--_

"It's still the same, just take it easy okay" Sakura said as she was checking up on Hinata. Hinata had come because she felt her head hurting a lot.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. Am I your last patient?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded as Hinata smiled. "You want to go out to eat, just us girls?"

"Sure" Sakura smiled. "Let me just turn in these papers and away we go"

After a couple minutes, the two friends entered Sakura's car as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked as she made a right turn.

"I heard from Neji-niisan that there was a new restaurant opening a few blocks from here. Ichiraku shop I think it's called." Sakura nodded as the two looked around.

"Found it" Sakura said as she parked her car. The two sat outside as a waiter came to take their orders and left. It was soon quiet between them as Sakura began to talk.

"So, you and Naruto…" was all Sakura said as she got the reaction she wanted from Hinata. Her face had become a very hot pink. Sakura laughed. "So you like him?"

"No" Hinata said as she put her hands to her cheeks, feeling how hot they were.

"No?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I-It's more than just like with N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said. Sakura smiled. Hinata barely stuttered nowadays. Ever since she and Naruto had become best friends, she had learned to become confident.

"Aw, my Hinata is in love" Sakura squealed. "How come you didn't tell me?" Sakura said acting hurt.

"I-It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just that…" Sakura looked at her confused. "It's just that I always thought Naruto is in love with you Sakura-chan" Hinata confessed. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Hinata.

"You think he likes me?" Hinata nodded. "Hinata, I'm like his sister that's all. You should have more confidence in yourself. You should tell him"

"T-T-Tell him?" Hinata gasped as she almost hit her head on the table.

"H-Hinata! Don't make it worse!" Sakura cried out as she grabbed Hinata's head before it hit the desk.

"S-Sorry" Hinata said as she put her head down.

"Don't be. Just tell him, maybe he likes you back" Sakura said. Hinata's eyes widened.

"N-No he couldn't. I've been his best friend since elementary" Hinata said. "Besides, I can't tell him ever, and you're the only person that knows why"

Sakura frowned as she grabbed Hinata's hand. "You're a strong girl Hinata, whether you think so or not. You'll make it, I'll see to it. That is my promise to you"

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at her pink-haired best friend.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled. "You're always thinking of others, but what about you? Sorry for asking, but how are things with you, Sasuke-kun, and your sister?"

"When I woke up this morning, she was all over me, making me breakfast, getting me everything. She's trying to make it up to me" Sakura said. "And with Sasuke…" Hinata noticed she dropped the 'kun' in his name. "I've just been ignoring him. He called me like 30 times today"

"I don't believe you!" Hinata said.

"He called my house; I think I left my cell phone at Naruto's place. We can go get it after if you want to come with me" Sakura said as she wiggled her eye brows. Hinata began to blush again as the food was served.

**-Naruto's house-**

Sasuke sighed once again as he called Sakura's house and no answer.

Naruto began to practice playing Fairytale again as Sasuke was on his couch. He looked at Sakura's cell phone as he skimmed through it. He looked at the text messages and some he didn't like.

**Hey Sakura, do you want to go out for lunch with me and Akamaru tomorrow?**

**-Kiba**

He was now on his kill list after Itachi.

**Haruno, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a little night walk later tonight. I'll be waiting for your answer.**

**-Neji**

He was now on before Kiba. Why can't he ask Tenten?

**How troublesome, I was wondering if you would come over tomorrow. There is something I'd like to discuss with you.**

**-Shikamaru**

What's with him, couldn't he ask Ino or Temari. And what did he want to talk to Sakura about?

**My siblings and I are coming down to visit; will it be okay if we stay at your place?**

**-Gaara**

Oh hell no. What is up with these guys asking Sakura out and stuff? Sasuke scrolled down more until he saw one text message that made his blood boil to no end.

**Hello cherry blossom, I heard from your brother you were going to be free all weekend, so I was wondering if you'd like to go on a little road trip with me. I heard about my brother and your sister. That was very wrong of him, and I'd like to apologize for him. And little brother, if you're reading this, you fucked up big time. It's your lost now.**

**-Itachi**

Naruto had stopped playing when he heard Sasuke began to cuss big time.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to him. Sasuke shoved the phone to Naruto's face as he read it.

"Road trip? I want to go!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke had the 'what's wrong with your brain?' face.

"No you idiot! It's just him and Sakura. He's already trying to get at her!" Sasuke growled as he forward the text message to Karin after adding his message along with it.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke said putting his hands to his face. "I lost. She won't even talk to me. She won't even give me a glance if we see each other. I messed up…" Sasuke whispered as Naruto saw a tear fell down his cheek. Sasuke Uchiha never cried!

The boys soon heard the door lock click as it opened.

"Someone has the keys to your house?" Sasuke asked as Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Eh…."

"Naruto, its Sakura! I forgot my cell phone yesterday and I-"Sakura stopped talking as she saw the other boy sitting down next to Naruto. Hinata and Naruto gulped nervously as they waiting to see what would happen next. They looked at each other as a blush had appeared on their faces, but they turned their face in time for the other not to see.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at each other for a long time as an awkward silence was between them. Soon Sakura just smiled as she grabbed her phone not giving Sasuke another glance.

"So I was right. You did have my cell phone Naruto" Sakura said as she turned her back to Sasuke as he grabbed one of the pillows on the couch as he got ready to scream when he brought it to his face.

Naruto looked to see Sakura's eyes were filled out guilt and sadness. "I'll be going now, bye Naruto. I'll let us out" Naruto watched as Sakura went to the door as she let Hinata out first. Sakura's hand lingered on the door as she said something that caught Naruto and Sasuke in surprise, before she left. The door closed as Naruto's mouth dropped.

"D-Did she just say…." Naruto looked at Sasuke to see him also shocked. Naruto began to jump for joy as he pulled Sasuke up and began to dance around him.

"She said it! She said it! She actually said it! You still have a chance!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke slowly had a smile forming on his lips as he thought about what Sakura just said.

'I don't know why but I still love you Sasuke' Sakura had just showed that he still had a chance with her. He will not lose that chance, especially to Itachi.

Naruto watched Sasuke. He had a happy aura around him. Is that what it looked like to be in love? Would he be like that with Hinata?

"Don't hurt her again. I don't want to kick your ass" Naruto joked.

"How about you and Hinata, don't think I forgot what I saw this morning" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. The feeling of Hinata's lips on his cheek was still on his mind as he let a goofy smile appear on his face.

"Just tell her, dobe" Sasuke said as he patted his best friend's back. "It's the only way you can repay her for helping you make it big. Take her out on a date or something. Invite her over for a chill day. Then when you think its right, tell her"

"I see" Naruto said. Sasuke just smirked as he went to Naruto's piano. Sasuke paused for a minute before playing a song. (To love's end-Inuyasha) Naruto gasped as Sasuke seemed to be in a different world as he played. When he finished, he saw Naruto staring at him with shock.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't know you could play the piano!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed. "Did you forget you idiot! I had taken piano class with you, Sakura, and Hinata back since 7th grade. This was the song Sakura and I had come up with for our recital final. I wonder if she still remembers. Probably not, after 7th grade, she switched to violin."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he closed his eyes as if going back in time to that memory of him and Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes opened as he dug into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. "I have to go dobe, see you later" Sasuke said as he got his things. Naruto nodded as he led Sasuke out.

"Thanks dobe" Naruto looked at him before smiling.

"Any time" They pounded their knuckles as Sasuke left. Naruto closed the door and sighed. Things seemed to be getting better with his best friends, but it's not good enough. Naruto went to his computer as he looked through his files. His eyes wandered around as he saw a file labeled as memories. Naruto double clicked it as the file opened.

Inside the files, he saw pictures that went back all the way to preschool. Soon an idea came to mind as he opened his Sony Vegas program and worked through the whole night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura arrived at her house as she entered. Karin didn't seem to be home so Sakura went to her room and shut the door. Why was Sasuke there? Why did she say that to him? It just came out.

Sakura sighed as she flipped open her phone as she went through her texts.

"I thought I deleted my text messages already? I must have gotten new ones" Sakura said as she went through them and replied. She said yes to all the texts except for Itachi's. She hadn't replied at all as she thought about it. It was pretty obvious that Itachi was hitting on her and Sasuke had 

probably read it at Naruto's house. She didn't want to lead Itachi on and it would be messed up to Karin since Itachi was her ex-boyfriend. She could also tell her sister still had feelings for him but was just hurt.

Sakura began to move her fingers as she texted to him that she was busy. She soon got another text from Neji saying he was on the way. Sakura went through her closet as she pulled out a sweater to wear as she waited for Neji on her front porch. She left a stick-it note on the front door telling Karin and Sasori she was going out.

Their parents had died in a large car accident three years ago. Naruto's parents had also died that day. Ever since that day, Sasori had been doing the best he could to take care of his sisters. Sasuke's parents would always visit her and Naruto to see how they were and if they needed any help. They were like another mom and dad for them.

Sakura noticed a figure walking as she saw Neji. She smiled as he walked up to her porch.

"Ready to go?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded as the two began to walk for their monthly night walk.

Neji was a close friend to her since high school. Besides Naruto and Sasuke, she would tell many things to Neji and Shikamaru as well. They would do the same; soon they had their monthly night walk as they'd catch up with each other.

"Where's Shika?" Sakura asked as the two began to walk.

"He couldn't make it tonight; he had an overnight shift today." Neji said as he and Sakura crossed the street as the cars stopped.

"So anything you wanted to talk about?" Sakura asked as they made it to the park near Sakura's house.

"I thought maybe you needed to talk to me. I heard from Hinata about the situation with Sasuke and your sister…" Neji said as they went to the swings. Sakura hopped on one as Neji slowly went to the other one.

"Thank you" Sakura said as she gave him a genuine smile. Neji always felt good when he saw that smile on his face. Especially if he was the one who put it there. Sakura had become an important person in his life besides Hinata and Tenten. She had always been there for him even now.

"How is Hinata doing?" Sakura asked changing the subject. "I haven't seen her in a while"

"She's doing well" Neji said as he looked up at the moon. "But she keeps getting headaches"

"Yeah, she came into my office earlier as I did a check up on her" Sakura said. "But she'll be fine"

"So how have you been dealing with your problem?" Neji asked. Sakura sighed stressfully.

"I ran into him earlier in the day when I went to pick up my cell phone from Naruto's house. He was there but I couldn't look at him…" Sakura confessed. Neji just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "…If I looked at him, honestly, I would have broke down crying to him. I love him so much it hurts."

Neji could only feel sorry for his pink haired friend.

"I don't know what to tell you Sakura. You've been in love with him since you guys probably met I guess" Neji said.

Sakura smiled as a memory seemed to come to her. "Ever since kindergarten"

"Just talk to him" Neji said.

"Easier said than done" Sakura mumbled. Neji just laughed as he ruffled her head.

"I have a question" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silent.

"What's up?" Neji said.

"What would you think about having Naruto as your cousin-in-law?" Sakura asked with a bright smile. Neji simply raised an eye brow as Sakura's giggles filled the air.

**The next day**

Hinata had Neji and Tenten drop her off at Naruto's house.

"Thank you Neji-niisan. Thank you Tenten" Neji nodded from the driver's seat as Tenten smiled.

"Be good now" Tenten joked as she winked at Hinata. Hinata turned red as she turned around to head up to Naruto's door.

Hinata rang the doorbell as she heard the sound of crashing and yelling coming from inside. After a few minutes, the door opened.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted as he let her in.

"What was that commotion?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned as he grabbed her to his couch as he got some wires that were plugged into his computer and plugged them to his TV.

"Watch the project I made" Naruto said as he clicked something and sat down next to Hinata as her eyes widened.

"That's me!" Hinata said as she saw a little girl with dark blue hair and white eyes. She was crying because a couple of girls were teasing her, saying her eyes weren't normal. Then out of no-where a mini Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came to the rescue with capes and masks. Naruto had an orange cape and mask, Sakura had a red pair, and Sasuke had a blue one. Hinata began to laugh as she watched her mini self look at them like they were growing two heads. The three were chasing the mean girls away. She watched as Naruto came to pick her up. In the back ground you could see Sasuke smiling at the girls as they fainted due to his cuteness. The camera soon viewed Sakura as it showed that Sakura saw the Sasuke scene and had a pissed off face on as she grabbed punched a girl.

"I remember this, this was when I first met you guys" Hinata said as she smiled. The day she fell for Naruto Uzumaki. "Who was recording the video?"

"Neji. He told us you would always come home crying so I talked to Sakura and Sasuke to help me save you" Naruto said proudly.

"I can never forget that day" Hinata said.

Naruto started to laugh as he pause the video. "Remember that was also the day we found out about Sakura's crush on Sasuke. When she saw Sasuke use his looks to stop the girls, she got so jealous. She didn't talk to Sasuke the whole day" Naruto cracked up as Hinata just giggled.

"They were so cute. He was so upset that she wouldn't talk to him and he didn't know why she was mad. He then came up to her one day with a bouquet of flowers as he gave them to her. But…"Naruto's laughter interrupted Hinata.

"But she ended up being allergic to them! He felt worse. In fact I have that in the video" Hinata raised an eyebrow as they looked back at the TV.

The video showed Sasuke blushing as he took a deep breath. The video turned to see Naruto was the one holding it. The camera got a view of Hinata as she played with her fingers as she pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke had moved up to Sakura with the flowers behind him. He apologized as he gave her a peck on the cheek and gave her the flowers. Her eyes widened as she began to cry while rashes began to form on her skin. Sasuke looked really scared as he hugged Sakura and started to cry to as their teacher Iruka had to see what was going on. The camera moved to see a lot of people coming to see what was going on. A little Ino was blowing a kiss to the camera as Shikamaru shook his head. Tenten was playing hop scotch with Lee and Neji. Chouji was catching butterflies with Shino as Kiba played with Akamaru. This was back in 2nd grade.

The scene soon changed as it showed them back in 5th grade. They were playing soccer boys against girls. Kakashi was their goalie for the boys and Anko was the goalie for the girls. The girls kicked their ass, especially with Tenten in their team since she was in the soccer team. It showed as Neji kicked the ball in the air as Tenten and Sakura ran towards it. Sakura positioned 

herself as Tenten and jumped off her thigh. She spun her body as she made contact with the ball in mid-air as it hit Kakashi square in the face. Everyone's mouth dropped as Tenten hid behind Anko. Anko just put Tenten on her shoulders as she started to make fun of Kakashi for getting hit.

The next few minutes were just pictures taken from 6th grade. Soon a video came as it was their graduation. Everyone was hugging their teachers, ending rivalries, and just having last few moments at their school. The ending of that clip was the gang waving at the camera as they all shouted 'Watch out Konoha middle school'

It soon changed to a class. A music class to be exact. It was duet recital finals as it showed Naruto and Hinata playing a song together with separate pianos. They were playing two different melodies, but it went together as people cheered. Shikamaru and Ino were playing the flutes together. Neji was playing a guitar as Tenten sang. The last clip showed of Sasuke and Sakura doing the same as Naruto and Hinata but different. Sasuke was singing.

"Amazing how everyone ended up getting together except us and Sakura-chan and Sasuke" Naruto commented, not really realizing what he said. Hinata had blushed before nodding.

The next scene showed Gaara fighting with Sasuke over who was choosing Sakura for their team in volleyball. Shikamaru was shown talking to Sakura in the back ground as they played without Sasuke and Gaara.

Next clip showed Hinata doing ballet with Ino as Temari was teaching them.

Soon random clips were shown until it went to 8th grade as it was talent show as Sakura was performing with her violin. The cameraperson was Ino as she had video tapped Sasuke to see him frowning yet paying attention to Sakura. Naruto came to the screen whispering that Sasuke is gloomy because Sakura quit piano.

Soon it went to high school as it showed them at the first day of freshmen year. Everyone was together in class as Naruto and Kiba were planning a prank. Sakura was scolding them to not do that as Naruto placed an eraser from the black board on top of the door. The door opened as everyone looked to see their teacher open the door it was no other than…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" They could remember the class said as the eraser hit Kakashi in the head.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata as she continued to watch the video.

"I'll go get us some food" Naruto said as he went to the kitchen. He could hear Hinata's laughter as he smiled himself. When he came back, he looked at the screen to see it was their senior prom. It showed him and Hinata dancing closely. Naruto put the food down as he saw Hinata crying.

"Hinata" Naruto said as Hinata turned to him, tears, streaming down her face.

"Graduation" She said. Naruto sighed. Seriously, why were girls so emotional?

"Hinat-"Naruto's eyes widened as he had accidentally kissed Hinata….hard. He had turned a light pink as Hinata turned bright red. She covered her nose and pulled her hand out. She was bleeding.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed. "You're bleeding!" Hinata looked at her hand to Naruto's face to see she had gotten blood on him.

Hinata was silent as she got up. "I'll go wash up" She said. Naruto went to the kitchen to clean his face. He watched Hinata turn the corner. "I didn't think I hit her that hard" Naruto said to himself.

Hinata felt the cold water on her face as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh my gosh, that was so embarrassing! I don't think I can face him right now" Hinata looked at herself in the mirror as she was still red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Green eyes stared blankly at red ones. Sasori sighed as he quietly drank his coffee. Sakura stared at her sister with no feelings. Karin just stared back at her younger sister.

"I'm sorry okay! It was to protect you. Sasuke sent me a text message of what Itachi sent you. Don't be alone with him no matter what" Karin said.

Sakura just stared at her. "You love him" Sakura said as she sipped some of her coffee. Sasori had put his drink down as he covered his ears.

"WHAT!" Karin's voice had awakened everyone in the block. Sakura ignored her sister's outburst as she asked Sasori to pass the cream.

"I-I'm so not in love with him!" Karin shouted again.

"Karin, it would be nice if you didn't yell. This is Sakura's house after all, and you know how she likes quiet." Sasori said as he handed Sakura the cream. "Besides, Sakura is right. You're still in love with Itachi. He still loves you, did you know that?"

Karin's mouth dropped as Sakura left the kitchen but hid behind the walls to listen.

"I know you were hurt when Itachi broke up with you. But he had a good reason to. He was really hurt when he saw you walk out of Sasuke's office the way you did."

Karin was about to open her mouth but Sasori stopped her. "He told me everything. He was really upset because he thinks you and Sasuke did something. He thought you were using Sasuke to get to him. So he's using Sakura the same way. I understand you're protectiveness for Sakura. 

I know you really care about her, but you should try to talk to her. Just sister to sister. No yelling or fighting each other."

Karin chuckled. "What a big brother you are"

"I do try…" Sasori said. Sakura giggled to herself as she left the house to meet Kiba for their lunch date. Maybe Karin was an okay sister. She just had a weird way of showing it I guess. Maybe things were gonna get better, except for one thing…

"Sakura!"

"Arf"

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Kiba and Akamaru running up to her. "Thanks for coming" Kiba said as he hugged her. Sakura hugged him back before squatting down to pat Akamaru.

Kiba led her to Ichiraku ramen. "I heard about this place and I wanted to try it"

"It's really good. Hinata and I were here a few days ago" Sakura said.

"That's cool. How's Hinata? I haven't seen her in a while" Kiba asked. Sakura stared off to space as Kiba frowned.

"Sorry…" Kiba said as he knew he was hitting a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry too" Sakura finally said. "I'm making everything depressing. Did I tell you yet? I'm having a big recital this month. It will in 2 weeks!"

Kiba smiled. "I'm not gonna miss it. Then after that it will be Naruto's recital. Man, I'm so lucky! I have famous friends"

Sakura giggled.

"Are you doing anything after this?" Kiba asked a couple minutes later as they had gotten their food.

Sakura nodded. "I'm going to Shikamaru's later then I have to go to the airport to pick up Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They're gonna be staying over at my house."

"I guess I can go visit Hinata then" Kiba said. Sakura shook her head.

"She's probably at Naruto's house again. We shouldn't bother them" Sakura said with a smile as she winked at him.

Kiba laughed. "Yeah..."

-

-

-

-

-

**Another update. I bet you guys are wondering why there is more of Sakura in this chapter. The reason….you will find out in later chapters. You're probably getting a feeling about something, but I am not letting any secrets out until the chapter comes up. But during Sakura moments it leads to Naruto and Hinata. I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I was really hoping for more…**

**But thanks for reading as well.**

**-kumiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived. This is going to be a short story unlike the others. So don't be surprised. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Last time on Fairytale…**

"_Sorry…" Kiba said as he knew he was hitting a touchy subject._

"_I'm sorry too" Sakura finally said. "I'm making everything depressing. Did I tell you yet? I'm having a big recital this month. It will in 2 weeks!" _

_Kiba smiled. "I'm not gonna miss it. Then after that it will be Naruto's recital. Man, I'm so lucky! I have famous friends"_

_Sakura giggled._

"_Are you doing anything after this?" Kiba asked a couple minutes later as they had gotten their food. _

_Sakura nodded. "I'm going to Shikamaru's later then I have to go to the airport to pick up Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They're gonna be staying over at my house."_

"_I guess I can go visit Hinata then" Kiba said. Sakura shook her head. _

"_She's probably at Naruto's house again. We shouldn't bother them" Sakura said with a smile as she winked at him._

_Kiba laughed. "Yeah..."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're getting better Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she watched Naruto try to play again.

Naruto grinned big. "Really?" Hinata nodded.

"In a few weeks, if you keep on practicing, you'll finally get it!" Hinata cheered.

"The recital is coming up. I'm really excited." Naruto said. "You better go to my recital" He joked.

"Okay. I can't wait to hear you play 'Fairytale'" Hinata said.

"Really, why is me learning this song so important to you" Naruto asked. Hinata's eyes widened as she seemed nervous.

"Because…Oh did I tell you yet? Sakura-chan is going to have her recital. I heard from Neji-niisan. He's also performing with her with his violin."

"Really?" Naruto said taking the bait. "We should go and bring Sasuke! It will help them get closer"

"Probably" Hinata smiled. "Do you think it will work?" She asked as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto began to blush from the contact, but didn't move away.

"I'll make it work. They've liked each other since ever!" Naruto began to flap his arms. "It's about time they confront their feelings to each other. The only thing standing in Sasuke's way is his brother!"

"What does his brother have to do with this?" Hinata asked.

"You see, ever since the Teme was in high school, he always would date a girl or something, and they would end up going to Itachi. He's afraid that if he was to have Sakura as his girlfriend, Itachi would take her away from him. He doesn't want that. So that's why he always hurts her. And he also thinks, because since he's going to become leader of the Uchiha Company, and he's rich and because he's good looking, Sakura says she's in love with him"

"That's not true!" Hinata said. "She loves him for who he is as a person."

"I know Hinata-chan" Naruto said. "Hm…maybe I can visit Sakura-chan tomorrow"

"That would be a good idea" Hinata said. "I'll go with you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sighed as the butler opened the door for him. Behind the gates were fan girls screaming and calling out for his attention.

"Quite annoying, aren't they?" a voice said. Sasuke looked to see Itachi leaning against the wall smirking at him. Sasuke ignored him as he walked passed by him, but Itachi grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Karin, but you better leave her alone" Itachi growled.

"Then you better leave Sakura alone. Whatever you're planning to do to me, leave her out of it" Sasuke said as he smacked his brother's hand away from him.

"What if I told you I'm falling for her?" Itachi asked. Sasuke almost tripped as he growled at his older brother. Sasuke stomped to his room.

Itachi just chuckled at his brother as his mother walked in while drying a cup.

"Itachi, are you and Sasuke at it again?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"No. Just helping him and Sakura get together" Itachi said.

"Sakura-chan?! She's such a sweetheart" She beamed. Itachi shook his head. His mother was so childish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata watched in awe as Neji showed her a part of the song he and Sakura were going to play for her recital.

"It's beautiful!" Hinata grinned.

Neji laughed. "Hah, Sakura is going to take the lead. This is her recital after all. You should hear her play, its way better than mine. There's another song she's playing with the violin. For some reason, I felt like I knew the song she was playing from. But I can't remember where. You should hear her play her violin with the piano version."

Hinata just smile. "I wouldn't miss it" Neji sadly frown as he felt it hard to swallow. He slowly walked up to his cousin as he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"You better not" Neji teased as he walked away. Hinata watched him as she got up.

"I should probably go now. I promised Naruto-kun I'd go with him to Sakura-chan's house" Hinata said as she got up from the bench she was sitting on and started to walk to Sakura's.

As she walked through the city, her vision started to get blurry. She began to bump into a few people as she quickly apologized. After a couple minutes, she made it to Sakura's house just in time to see Naruto coming up the steps.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out as she ran up the steps. Naruto turned around and caught her just as she tripped.

"You okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he helped her on her feet. Embarrassed, she just nodded. Naruto smiled as he knocked on the door. After a minute or two, Sakura opened the door smiling.

"Hey you two, come on in" Sakura said as she opened the door more. Sakura led the two to her living room. It was large for a family of three. There were big glass windows. Next to one was a large ivory piano just like Naruto's.

"I haven't been to your house for a while Sakura-chan" Hinata said as she looked around the place. This seemed to be a music room or something.

"I heard you're gonna have a recital" Naruto said as he went on the piano. Sakura smiled.

"You're gonna playing with Neji-niisan. He said you were going to play this song that he thinks sound familiar. He told me I should hear you play the violin with the piano version"

"I wondered if he would remember" Sakura laughed. "Let me play it for you. Here Hinata you were always good with piano notes. You can learn this quickly" Sakura went to the other side of the room to get her violin.

Naruto leaned against the piano as Hinata sat down on the bench as Sakura looked at them excitedly. "Ready?" Sakura asked. The two nodded as Sakura took a deep breath and placed the violin under her chin as right arm became parallel to the ground. Soon she began to play.

Naruto's eyes widened. This was like the piano version of the song Sasuke had played a few days ago at his house. Hinata was amazed. It sounded so beautiful with the piano. This was the song in the video Naruto had made. This was the song she and Sasuke had made for their piano recital back in 7th grade, but it was with the violin version of it.

"This was the song you and Sasuke made in 7th grade" Naruto said. Hinata had stopped playing the piano since there weren't any more notes, but Sakura continued to play. After a few minutes she stopped as she blushed.

"Sorry, I get really into it." Sakura said.

"It's okay. That's the song isn't it? The song you and Sasuke made" Hinata said. Sakura nodded as she smiled.

"This was the first song Sasuke-k…Sasuke and I made together" Naruto and Hinata noticed she dropped the 'kun" once again. "I was so in love with the song. It…it was special to me. So I thought maybe I can do something to continue with it. When Sasori told me to try violin back in 8th grade, I spent the rest of my years trying to add a violin part to it. So taa-daa, this is what I came up with"

"It's beautiful" Naruto said. He wanted to tell Sasuke about what Sakura had just told him.

"I just need to find someone to play the piano version for it, while I play the piano" Sakura said.

"I thought you already had someone" Hinata said.

"I did, but she broke her wrist this morning"

"Hey, maybe Hinata can play for you" Naruto said. Hinata gave Naruto a look. He returned a look saying he'd talk to her about it later.

"Really?" Sakura said. "Oh Hinata, that would be great!" Sakura hugged her best friend.

"Sure, can I borrow these notes?" Hinata asked as she grabbed them.

"Go ahead, but as you already noticed, I couldn't finish them. Maybe you can" Sakura soon went to a drawer and pulled out a CD. "Here, I recorded myself with the violin version. So you can listen to it and finish the piano version.

"Will do" Naruto said. "We have to go now. I still need to practice for my recital with Hinata. We'll see you later"

Sakura waved as she walked them out the door. Soon something popped into her head. Why couldn't they just practice at her house? Oh well, she should go and check up on Gaara and his siblings upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi heard banging on his door as he opened it. In front of him was an excited blond boy he knew as Naruto and a timid girl behind him.

"Is Sasuke here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun!" A female voice said. Hinata's eyes widened when a beautiful woman came and practically glomped on Naruto.

"Hey Mrs. Uchiha, long time no see" Naruto said as he tried to pull away. Tried is the big word.

"Did you eat yet? Do you need money? Do you need me to help you clean your house?" Naruto sighed. She was like a doting mother to him. Mrs. Uchiha soon saw the girl next to Itachi.

"Hinata-chan, is that you?! Oh my, you've grown from the last time I saw you" Mrs. Uchiha began to turn her attention to Hinata.

"Mom, they have to talk to Sasuke" Itachi said. She frowned before smiling again.

"Okay, but eat here first before leaving"

"It's okay I-"Naruto was cut off.

"I'll be making ramen"

"Okay, call me when it's ready!" with that Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran upstairs.

"They're so cute!" Mrs. Uchiha said. Itachi just rolled his eyes as he went to the living room.

Naruto had held Hinata's hand while he accidentally laced it. Hinata's eyes widened but didn't' say a thing.

"Man, I always forget how big their house is" Naruto said as he led them down the hallway. Finally they reached Sasuke's room. Naruto being the person he was opened the door to see Sasuke taking a nap.

"He's sleeping" Hinata said. "Maybe we should come back another time a-"Naruto had jumped on Sasuke bed.

"WAKE UP TEME" Sasuke's body was bouncing on the bed as he woke up irritated.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Here" Hinata said as she handed him a CD.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Listen to it" Naruto grinned. Sasuke put it onto his computer as he played it on his iTunes. Once it played, his eyes widened.

"T-That's…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence.

"That's the violin version for the song you and Sakura-chan made back in middle school. When she quit piano to do violin, she worked on this piece. She wanted to learn how to play it on the violin because the song was special to her." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he continued to listen.

"Sakura-chan is going to have a recital coming up soon. She's going to play this song. I'm going to be the pianist for her" Hinata said.

"I see" Sasuke said.

"But I have a plan…" Naruto said as Hinata and Sasuke moved in closer to hear the plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two week had passed as it was the day of Sakura's recital. Everyone in Konoha was talking about it. The theater was booked as everyone waited for the show to begin. A woman with blond hair in pigtails with hazel eyes appeared on stage.

"How's everyone doing?" she asked. "I'm your hostess this afternoon."

"We love you Tsunade-sama!" People in the crowd cheered for their mayor. Tsunade smiled. "I am honored to present you the recital of the one and only Sakura Haruno. You guys probably didn't know this but I used to be the principal of Sakura and her friends back in high school. All I can say is that I'm proud of each and everyone one of them. I'm honored to have the famous pianist: Naruto Uzumaki, the next leader for the Uchiha Company: Sasuke Uchiha, the two next leaders of the Hyuga Company: Hinata and Neji, the mayor of Suna: Gaara, and the famous strategist: Shikamaru Nara here today. They were quite the group back in the days. Now with a round of applauses, let's bring out the star of the show. She will be playing two instruments; her violin recital and surprisingly piano."

Curtains were pulled back as it showed a piano in the middle of the stage. Walking out was Sakura as people began to cheer. Sakura sat in front of the piano as she put her fingers on the keys and began to play to everyone's delight. The song was beautiful. (My heart will go on-piano version)

In the audience, Sasuke sat next to Naruto as he watched in awe. It seemed like Sakura didn't forget how to play the piano.

"You ready?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded. Sakura had finished the song as people began to clap. Soon another song was played as Sakura began to talk. "That was my piece 'My heart will go on'. The next song is 'First Love'. I hope you guys enjoy it" Sakura started to sing beautifully.

After a few minutes the song ended as everyone clapped once again. Soon the curtains closed as Sakura bowed.

"That's it, yeah?" A voice said. The gang could tell that was Deidara. Which means him and the rest of Akatsuki were there as well.

"Shut up, Deidara" Sasori said as he hit Deidara. Soon the curtains opened once again as it showed Hinata on the piano. Behind her were other people with flutes and a keyboard. Someone was playing the guitar. In the center were Neji and Sakura with their violins.

"YEAH! GO NEJI! GO SAKURA-CHAN"

"UZUMAKI, SHUT UP!" Tsunade said as Naruto sat back down. The audience laughed as Hinata began to play. (Seal of the wind-The Three Trails).

The audience began to get excited when Sakura and Neji began to play their violins together. Everything seemed to match. Soon after the flute solos, Neji and Sakura began to play again as Sakura took a few steps over as she played. Neji began to back her up as the song finally ended.

The curtains closed once again. Naruto looked to his left to see Sasuke out of his seat. He smirked as he laid back and watched the show. Another person had come and took Sasuke's seat.

The curtains opened as Sakura was in the center with a violin ready. The piano was on her left side as she waited for Hinata to get ready to play. (To love's end-piano and violin)

Sakura smiled when she heard Hinata begin to play. After a few seconds, she began to play the violin as she looked around the audience. The part was coming, the part she didn't finish on the piano, she had forgotten. So hopefully Hinata did a good part. This song meant a lot to her. The song she and Sasuke created together. Did he even come?

Sakura was surprised when the part came. Not because it went perfectly with her violin, but it sounded just like Sasuke's part, the one he played back in middle school. Looking in the crowd, 

she saw Naruto grinning at her. Her eyes widened, Hinata was sitting next to him, so that meant….

Sakura quickly turned her head to see Sasuke on the piano. He mouthed her to keep playing and she did.

The audience was amazed at how perfectly the two played together. Sakura closed her eyes as she played with every feeling in her heart. Sasuke had done the same making the performance spectacular.

Sakura had stopped playing the violin as Sasuke added a finishing touch. Everyone in the audience had gotten up and cheered as loud as they could. Sakura had quickly bowed her head because she started to cry with joy. Sasuke had gotten up and held her hand. He had also bowed with her. Naruto watched closely when he saw Sasuke lace his hands with Sakura and she didn't do anything about it but tighten their hands together. The two had gotten up as he could see Sakura smiling as bright as possible. Sasuke had just smiled at her as he kissed her in front of everyone. The audience in the theater gasped and cheered.

Naruto looked at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. Something in his heart moved as he saw her eyes widened with excitement and happiness.

"We did it Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she held his hand. Naruto felt his heart beat faster than usual. He watched Sasuke and Sakura pull back from the kiss. They seemed to be glowing as a smile was on both their faces. Was that what it looked like to be in love? Naruto looked back at Hinata to see her smiling at him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing. SasuSaku mission is completed" Naruto said.

**-At Sakura's house-**

"For the new couple Sakura and Sasuke!" Temari said as everyone had their drink in hand and raised it to the air.

"It was about time you guys got together" Sai said. "Someone actually loves you ugly"

Sasori and his friends were on the other side of the table chilling and eating. Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands as she gave him a peck on the cheeks.

Ino had taken a picture as the couple looked back. Sasuke gulped when he saw Sasori staring at him with his emotionless face. "You better take care of my sister Sasuke" Sasuke only nodded as Itachi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sasori. Sasuke would never hurt Sakura" Itachi said.

Footsteps were heard in the kitchen as everyone looked to see Karin and Suigetsu entering the kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura could see Itachi narrow his eyes to Karin's hands that were around Suigetsu's arm. Naruto and Hinata noticed the room began to get tense.

"Let's go to another room" Naruto said as he led Hinata to the music room.

Itachi and Karin stared at each other. Karin had soon let go of Suigetsu's arm as she ran away. Itachi went after her.

"Our siblings are so complicated" Sakura muttered. Sasori and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement.

**-With Itachi and Karin-**

"Will you wait!" Itachi called out. Karin continued to ignore him as he growled. He moved faster as he cornered her to a corner. Karin wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me" He said. When she did, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Why did you run away?"

"…"

"Do you really like Suigetsu?"

"…"

"Do you still love me?" He felt Karin tremble. "I still love you Karin" Itachi said as he went and kissed her.

Naruto's mouth dropped open as he saw the scene in front of them. Hinata and Naruto had gotten lost and found this.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered. "It's not good to stare, let's go" After a few minutes, they eventually found it.

"Okay. I almost got the song" Naruto said.

"Let me hear it" Hinata said. She raised an eyebrow when Naruto cleared his throat.

Naruto began to play the piano as he began to sing.

Hinata felt herself tipping to the side as her vision got blurry. Slowly she fell to the ground.

"Na-ru-to-kun…" Hinata said as she watched Naruto stare at her in shock as she fell to the ground. He stopped playing the piano as he got up and ran to her side.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried out.

-

-

-

-

**Rawr I'm sad. I only got 2 reviews for the second chapter. Well this is the third chapter. Like some of you guys probably guessed, something is definitely wrong with Hinata. We will find out what's wrong in the next chapter.**

**-Kumiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**One more chapter left after this. Thank you everyone for reading my story. **

**Last time on Fairytale…**

"_Okay. I almost got the song" Naruto said._

"_Let me hear it" Hinata said. She raised an eyebrow when Naruto cleared his throat._

_Naruto began to play the piano as he began to sing._

_Hinata felt herself tipping to the side as her vision got blurry. Slowly she fell to the ground._

"_Na-ru-to-kun…" Hinata said as she watched Naruto stare at her in shock as she fell to the ground. He stopped playing the piano as he got up and ran to her side._

"_Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried out._

Everyone in the kitchen froze when they heard Naruto's cries. Sakura had immediately run out of the kitchen followed by Sasuke and Neji. Everyone else began to come along.

"Please don't let it be…" Sakura muttered.

"Sakura-chan, you don't think it's…." Neji stopped his sentence.

"Let's hope not" Sakura said. Sasuke just had a confused look on his face as he listened.

"It sounded like it came from the music room" a voice said. Sakura saw her sister and Itachi running up to them. She raised an eyebrow but headed to the music room.

Sakura and Neji pushed the doors opened to reveal Naruto scared as he held Hinata in his arms.

"Hinata-chan, why aren't you waking up? Wake up" Naruto said shaking her.

"Hinata!" Sakura cried out as she grabbed Hinata.

"No!" Neji said as he fell to his knees.

"We need to take her to the hospital NOW!" Sakura screamed as she lifted Hinata into her arms as she ran out of the house.

"I'm going with you" Neji said. Sakura nodded as the two left the house. Everyone was speechless except Ino and Tenten. They were on the verge of crying.

"What's going on?!" Naruto shouted. His hands turned into fists on his lap. He could tell Ino and Tenten knew something. "Tell me! What's wrong with Hinata-chan?!"

Ino turned around as Naruto growled. He gripped Ino by the shoulders and shook her. "TELL ME!"

"Hey! Don't do that to her!" Shikamaru said grabbing his girlfriend. "Can't you tell she can barely talk right now?!"

"It would be better if you heard it from Sakura or Neji-kun, or better yet Hinata herself…" Tenten said.

Naruto and the gang had reached the hospital and saw Neji in the waiting room. His hands were on his face as he was shaking. Tenten immediately went to him and hugged him tight.

"T-Tenten…" Neji cried. Everyone was shocked. They had never seen Neji cry ever.

"How is she?" Tenten asked as she moved a few strands of hair from Neji's face.

"S-Sakura-chan is helping her right now…" Neji whispered.

"She'll be okay" Tenten whispered. "Sakura won't let anything happen"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Neji looked up to see the whole gang here.

Before Neji or anyone else could answer the question, Sakura came out of the emergency room.

"Neji I need to talk to you alone" Sakura said avoiding his gaze. He nodded as the two went outside of the waiting room. Everyone looked at each other before spying on them.

Naruto watched as Sakura say something to Neji. Neji's eyes widened as Sakura put her arms around him, hugging her tight as the two of them fell to their knees crying. Tenten and Ino began to cry as well, knowing what had happened. After a couple minutes, the two came back.

"Neji, you go ahead first" Sakura said wiping a few tears away.

Neji nodded as he hugged her. "Thank you…" with that he walked down the halls to Hinata's room.

"Naruto, come with me" Sakura said. Naruto nodded as he went up to her. She led him down the same hallway Neji had gone to.

"You must be wondering what is going on…" Sakura said.

"Of course I am! No one is telling what's going on" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, must I remind you this is a hospital!" Sakura growled. Naruto frowned and waited for her to explain.

"Remember that one summer you, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi went on vacation together?" Sakura asked.

"That was a year ago" Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Well you see the others and I went on vacation to the beach. One night we decided to go walk around at night. I was with Hinata, Neji, and Tenten since we split up in groups. But we never knew something bad would happen. Hinata and I had gotten lost from Neji and Tenten. It was dark so we didn't know where we were going. It was raining hard too. Then…"

Naruto watched as Sakura clenched her fists.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"…I was standing near the edge of a cliff as it was soft due to the rain. The edge began to break as I fell. But Hinata had grabbed me and brought be back to the top but she fell instead. She had hit her head pretty hard. We took her to the hospital quickly. Then it was when we found out…" Sakura took a deep breath as she looked at Naruto straight in the eyes. "Not only did we found she had her brain damage and internal bleeding, she was slowly dying. She has a terrible heart problem. I'll be performing her operation. But she has until the end of this month…the day of your recital"

Naruto's eyes widened. He felt something in his heart that hurt him emotionally.

"Lie…that's a lie! Stop lying to me!" Naruto began to cry. Hinata; sweet, beautiful, kind Hinata was dying.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" Sakura cried. "She wanted to tell you when you learned Fairytale."

Soon it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_Why is it so important to you that I learn Fairytale?"_

"_Because…"_

He now knew that she was trying to say…

…Because this would be the last song she'd ever teach him.

Sakura had taken Naruto to Hinata's room. Tubes were in her as she had an oxygen mask. She looked so sick, and yet she was smiling at him.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as Naruto walked up to her. Neji went by Sakura's side as they watched the sad scene in front of them.

"H-Hey Hinata-chan…" Naruto said. Everything was spinning in his head. He didn't want to believe this was happening to her. She was his best friend. He needed her…he…he loved her.

"I'm so sorry" Hinata whispered. He could tell it was painful for her to talk. "It seems like I'm going to break our promise…"

"Promise?"

"I might not be able to go to your recital" Hinata said."It's even coming up in a week"

"It's okay. Forget about the recital. I'm not going! I'm going to stay with you" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him in shocked. "N-No, you mustn't"

"I want to be with you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand. Hinata stared at him with her pearl-like eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…" Hinata could feel him trembling. "Because…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence as he cried. Hinata only gave him a knowing smile as she wiped his tears away.

"Promise me you'll play Fairytale in your recital. I want to hear you play it. I-If possible, sing it as well, n-no matter how bad a singer you say you are" Hinata told him as she lightly giggled.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Visiting hours are over" Sakura said. "Don't worry, you can see her tomorrow" Naruto only nodded as he and Neji walked out. Sakura was able to stay since she was assigned as Hinata's doctor.

Naruto had visited Hinata the next three days straight. Sakura could only watch the sad couple. The others had visited as well wishing her to get better.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he grabbed a seat next to her bed.

"I-I missed you Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Me too."

"S-Sakura-chan told me your recital is in four days" Hinata said.

"Y-Yup. I've been practicing a lot" Naruto said. Hinata stared at him before staring at the ceiling.

"I'm glad"

Sasuke had visited Naruto the next few days helping him with the song.

Sasuke had taught him the proper notes as he sang along. Naruto got better and tried to sing it which wasn't that bad.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked as they took a break.

"…"

"That bad huh?" Sasuke said. "I don't know what to tell you. I've never been through something like that. But if Sakura and I were in the same position, I'd feel like my world was ending."

"…"

"I'd tell her before I don't have a another chance"

"Tell her what?" Naruto asked.

"How you feel. Sakura and I were talking and she told me Hinata has been in love with you since elementary. Just like Sakura had been with me. I made her wait so long. You should tell her."

The next day, a Friday, Naruto had visited Hinata at night. Sakura had managed a way to sneak Naruto in.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said as he sat next to her. "You're sleeping, but I have to tell you something very important"

He listened to Hinata's soft breathing pattern.

"I love you Hinata-chan. It took me a long time to notice it. But it's too late huh" Naruto laughed sadly and quietly.

No response.

"I just wanted you to know that. I won't have another chance since my performance is on Sunday afternoon, so I have to get prepared all day tomorrow" Naruto had gotten up and stared at Hinata's sleeping form. He moved down close to her face as he kissed her. "I love you…"

With that, Naruto left the hospital. The next day, it seemed like everyone in Konoha had heard about the sad Hyuga Heiress problem and the romance between her and the famous pianist Uzumaki Naruto. The media would be following him around asking annoying questions. Some had even tried to sneak into Hinata's room at the hospital, but was stopped by Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji.

Early Sunday morning, Naruto had visited Sakura in the hospital.

"She's still sleeping Naruto" Sakura said.

"I see. Can you give her this then?" Naruto handed her a cell phone.

"What's with the phone?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see"

"I won't be able to go to the recital. I need to be here with Hinata-chan" Sakura said.

"I understand. Do all you can" Naruto said as he walked away. Sakura sighed sadly as she walked to Hinata's room.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan?" Hinata's soft voice called out as Sakura went up to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Sakura asked.

"D-Did Naruto-kun visit last night?" Hinata asked. "I felt like it was a dream but I felt like Naruto-kun was here last night"

Sakura smiled. "I snuck him in last night. Do you remember what he said?"

Hinata closed her eyes as she thought about it.

"_I love you…"_

"I need to tell him I love him…" Hinata said.

"Here, call him. He wanted me to give you this" Sakura said.

"I see. How long do I have?" Hinata asked. Sakura clenched her fists. "Nine hours…" Hinata just smiled as she dialed Naruto's number.

--

Naruto was helping everyone get the theater ready for the afternoon when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Hello Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan…"

"Do you feel excited?" She asked.

"Yes. How are you, I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered.

"Just promise to play it okay" Hinata said.

"You better pull it through. You're strong" Naruto said with a smile.

"I'll do my best" Hinata said. "Well I have to go. Sakura-chan needs to explain to me the procedures of my operation."

"Okay Hinata-chan…"

"Hey Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

There was silence for a bit before Hinata spoke again.

"I love you Naruto-kun, I always had for the longest time. And I know you love me too" Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata hung up the phone. Naruto slid to the floor as he brought his knees to his head and cried as the clutched his cell phone. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru came up and comforted their friend.

_--_

The hour had come. Hinata was being brought to the operation room as she watched the big doors opened.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Hinata saw her best friend dressed up professionally in her doctor attire.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled. Sakura did her best to smile back.

"I'll do my very best!" Sakura said as she put her gloves on.

"I know you will" Hinata said as she held Sakura's hand tight. Just as they started the surgery after a couple minutes, the phone rang in the operation room as Sakura ordered a nurse to open it and put it on speaker. The nurse had put it next to Hinata.

--

"Today is the performance everyone's been waiting for this whole month! I present to you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade said. Naruto had stood in the spotlight as he looked at the crowd.

Digging into his pant pocket, he took out a white cell phone and dialed a number. Everyone was puzzled by Naruto's action but didn't say anything. The sound of someone picking up the phone echoed through the building. Naruto had sat down and began to play.

At the hospital, everyone heard the sound of a piano being played as someone sang.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said,

"Y-Yes" Sakura said.

**I forgot how long it was**

**Since I last heard you**

**Tell me your favorite story**

**I thought for a long time**

Everyone felt teary-eyed knowing this song was for Hinata.

**I'm starting to go crazy**

**Is it that I did something wrong?**

Naruto could feel his eyes getting watery.

**Crying, you told me**

**That fairytales lie to people**

**I can't be your prince**

**Maybe you won't know**

**After you said you love me**

**The stars in my sky all started to shine**

Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed something went wrong with the operation.

"We're losing her!" A nurse cried out.

"No! I can't!" Sakura cried as she tried to stop the bleeding.

**I'm willing to be, in the fairytale**

**The angel that you love**

**Spread my hands, into wings, to hold you**

**You have to believe**

**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale**

**With a happy ending.**

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to imagine Hinata in his head.

'_Hinata-chan. I'm actually doing this. This is all for you. I love you, but it was too late.'_

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard yelling on the phone. He began to shake. He knew what was going on.

**I want to be, in the fairytale**

**The angel that you love**

**Spread my hands, into wings, to hold you**

**You have to believe**

**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale**

**With a happy ending.**

Sakura watched as Hinata grabbed her hand, lacing her bloody hand with hers. Hinata's other hand was in the air. Her fingers moved as if she was playing the song as well.

**I will to be, in the fairytale**

**The angel that you love**

**Spread my hands, into wings, to hold you**

**You have to believe**

**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale**

**With a happy ending.**

The heart monitor was going to zero. Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Naruto say the last sentence of the song. Hinata's hand had dropped back down.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered to the phone. "Thank you…" A tear had escape her eyes as it rolled down on the corner of her eye. Slowly her eyes closed for the final time.

Sakura raised her hand to her face as she shook.

"HINATA-CHAN!!"

**Together, we will write our own ending. **

The audience was quiet as Naruto softly played the last notes. It was visible that Naruto was crying, but not because Sakura had screamed, but of the last words he heard Hinata whisper on the phone.

"You're welcome…" Naruto whispered.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(cries) I hope no one cried. I realized how lazy I got with this story. I know I could do better than this haha. There will be one more chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**-Kumiko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is the last chapter of Fairytale. It went by pretty quick huh? Well I want to thank everyone for reading and review. Please continue to read my work.**

**Last time on Fairytale…**

"_Today is the performance everyone's been waiting for this whole month! I present to you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade said. Naruto had stood in the spotlight as he looked at the crowd._

_Digging into his pant pocket, he took out a white cell phone and dialed a number. Everyone was puzzled by Naruto's action but didn't say anything. The sound of someone picking up the phone echoed through the building. Naruto had sat down and began to play._

_At the hospital, everyone heard the sound of a piano being played as someone sang._

"_N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said,_

"_Y-Yes" Sakura said._

_**I forgot how long it was**_

_**Since I last heard you**_

_**Tell me your favorite story**_

_**I thought for a long time**_

_Everyone felt teary-eyed knowing this song was for Hinata._

_**I'm starting to go crazy**_

_**Is it that I did something wrong?**_

_Naruto could feel his eyes getting watery._

_**Crying, you told me**_

_**That fairytales lie to people**_

_**I can't be your prince**_

_**Maybe you won't know**_

_**After you said you love me**_

_**The stars in my sky all started to shine**_

_Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed something went wrong with the operation._

"_We're losing her!" A nurse cried out._

"_No! I can't!" Sakura cried as she tried to stop the bleeding._

_**I'm willing to be, in the fairytale**_

_**The angel that you love**_

_**Spread my hands, into wings, to hold you**_

_**You have to believe**_

_**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale**_

_**With a happy ending.**_

_Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to imagine Hinata in his head._

'_Hinata-chan. I'm actually doing this. This is all for you. I love you, but it was too late.'_

_Naruto's eyes widened when he heard yelling on the phone. He began to shake. He knew what was going on._

_**I want to be, in the fairytale**_

_**The angel that you love**_

_**Spread my hands, into wings, to hold you**_

_**You have to believe**_

_**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale**_

_**With a happy ending.**_

_Sakura watched as Hinata grabbed her hand, lacing her bloody hand with hers. Hinata's other hand was in the air. Her fingers moved as if she was playing the song as well._

_**I will to be, in the fairytale**_

_**The angel that you love**_

_**Spread my hands, into wings, to hold you**_

_**You have to believe**_

_**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale**_

_**With a happy ending.**_

_The heart monitor was going to zero. Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Naruto say the last sentence of the song. Hinata's hand had dropped back down. _

"_Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered to the phone. "Thank you…" A tear had escape her eyes as it rolled down on the corner of her eye. Slowly her eyes closed for the final time._

_Sakura raised her hand to her face as she shook._

"_HINATA-CHAN!!"_

_**Together, we will write our own ending. **_

_The audience was quiet as Naruto softly played the last notes. It was visible that Naruto was crying, but not because Sakura had screamed, but of the last words he heard Hinata whisper on the phone._

"_You're welcome…" Naruto whispered._

**XxXxXx**

**A few years later…**

Naruto walked outside as they celebrated Sasuke becoming the new leader of the Uchiha Company. His father had a big ball and everyone was invited. It was a masquerade party. Naruto went and sat down at a bench. He watched the ocean from his view.

He soon took out his camera and viewed the pictures he took from today. He smiled at each of one as he heard someone walking by and sat down next to him, but the person was facing the other way.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The stranger asked.

"Go ahead" Naruto said not bothering to look up.

"Are you here for Uchiha-san's party?" The person asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes. Sasuke is my best friend."

"I see." Soon it was silent as Naruto continued to look through the camera's memory. He then stopped at a certain video. He clicked the play button as the sound of the piano was heard.

"Fairytale" The person said. Naruto's eyes widened quickly at that one word. "Didn't you play this at your recital a few years ago? Am I right Uzumaki Naruto?"

"So you know me?"

"Who hasn't?" the girl said. Naruto smirked as he brought his attention back to the video. It was Hinata playing the song and singing along to it.

"Who's the girl?" The girl asked. Naruto looked up to see her wearing a mask.

"A girl I fell in love with" Naruto answered.

"She's pretty" The girl turned around as their knees touched.

"She is" Naruto said.

"Is she at the party?"

"She's dead…" Naruto said.

"Sorry for asking. You really loved her huh. Why don't you move on?" The girl asked.

"I can't. She has my heart. She's the first girl I fell in love with and will be the only one" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. His eyes soon widened when the girl came and kissed him on the lips.

"I-I'm glad to hear that Naruto-kun…" Naruto watched as the girl removed her mask as it fell on the floor.

"H-Hinata-chan…" Naruto stuttered not believing his Hinata was standing in front of him. "I-Is that really you? Is this a dream?" Naruto pinched himself.

Hinata laughed. "This is 100 percent me, Naruto-kun"

"B-But how?"

"Sakura-chan of course" Hinata said. "That day when I supposedly died, Sakura-chan had done something and I was somehow still alive. I'd like to believe it was because I believed we'd be like a fairytale with a happy ending…"

"That was from the song…" Naruto whispered. Hinata nodded.

"I ended up in a coma for the past two years. Sakura-chan did everything she could to keep me alive. She and Neji-niisan were the only ones who knew" Hinata said as she embraced Naruto into a hug.

"I missed you so much Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. "I love you" Naruto put their foreheads together as he smiled at her.

"I love you two" She whispered. With that he closed the gap as their lips touch.

**Together, we will write our own ending.**

-

-

-

-

-

**It's over! I think NaruXHinata is a cute couple and I always wanted to try writing a story about them, since I usually write SasuXSaku. Thank you everyone for reading.**

**-Kumiko**


End file.
